


Casting Out

by blueharlequin



Series: Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Consensual Possession, Episode: s09e01 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here, Gadreel Possessing Sam Winchester, Kevin Tran Lives, M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Soulmates, Supernatural Meets Good Omens, dean negative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: Gadreel gives Sam the one thing he never had, a choice. So when Sam chooses to live, he does it for an entirely different reason than Dean thinks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much stuck to canon for this up until episode 9.09 “Holy Terror,” the only difference is that Sam aware of his possession the entire time.
> 
> Okay, I know that Jared said that Gadreel speaks in iambic pentameter, but I am not going to attempt that for this fic. I mean, I've written a fair amount of poetry but making full conversations in blank verse would be more than I willing to invest for a fic of this nature, not to mention the repetitive nature would get boring
> 
> I write for fun, Grammarly is my beta

“Hold on. It’s okay Sam.” It was not the first time Dean has said that to him, but for some reason, the words felt different.

“Dean. What is going on?” Sam watched as Dean stilled for a second. It was a minuscule movement but he caught it, something was different and he was going to find out what.

Dean leaned to the side and addressed Death, “I would have brought cronuts but, uh, time was short.”

Death graciously forgave the interruption, “By all means.” He moved to the door and stepped outside.

Dean's image faded and was replaced by a man almost as tall as Sam was with a square jaw and awkward poise. Sam felt something inside of him echo like he knew this angel. Wait, angel, that meant that Sam was trapped in his mind at the moment. He drew a breath to cast him out but the man interrupted him.

"Wait, wait! Sam! I am sorry to have met like under these circumstances. But I will leave once I explain." He paused, waiting to see if Sam would accept.

Sam wanted so badly to say no, and get him the hell out of there, but his curiosity got the better of him. It was, of course, his fate that his soulmate would turn out to be an angel. The first thing he had to do was get rid off this weird feeling of knowing, almost as if they had met before. "Okay," he ground out. "Who are you? And what is going on?"

"My name is Gadreel, I was one of the four Guardians of the Gates of Eden." The angel sighed when he saw the confusion on Sam's face. "I have been in Heaven's prison for most of human history for I was the one who let the Serpent into the Garden."

Sam didn’t want to acknowledge it but the buried memories he had gained from Lucifer knew that this was true. At the very least, it seemed that Gadreel did not have the same sort of disgust for humans that other angels had.

“Your brother is trying to find a way to save your life so he called any angel that was listening to help. He is at the moment fighting off others that came to do you harm, while I heal you.”

“I don’t understand, why are you inside of me then? Can’t you just heal me from the outside? Where is Castiel?” Sam was running a hundred scenarios through his head as to what could have happened to Castiel that he was not with them at the moment.

“Sam, your body is too damaged. I am not up to strength either. Many of us were damaged in the fall. I can only heal you from the inside, as I heal myself. As for Castiel, Dean has only been able to talk to him on the phone. I do not know why he is not here. Please let me help you. It would be the worst transgression ever, for me to bind my soulmate to me if that was not what they wanted. I promise that if you ask me to leave, I will leave and let you go in peace.”

Sam realised that this was the end of the line. Either he chose to go outside and accompany Death or he chose to stay alive and live with this mess. He could have his soulmate at the cost of yet another possession. It was not fair, and he was so tired. He looked at the door, then looked at his soulmate. The angel wisely kept silent but Sam could see the hopeful look on his face.

Sam realised that dying now wouldn’t help anyone. He had only been willing to go because he was tired and hadn’t seen a way forward. However, now he had a purpose and a chance. “Okay. Okay, we’ll do this, but I need you to not interfere. We can work on both of us getting better and then figure out from there.”

Gadreel nodded. He moved forward to touch Sam and then paused. "Sam, you realise the moment I possess you we will bond. Even without a body, the soul recognises the bond when we touch."

"Oh," Sam hadn't thought of that, then again he did just agree to live for the sake of his soul mate, it was a given that it meant they were going to bond. "Okay, yes. I'm going to be spending some time with you anyway so it's not like it won't be weird either way."

The angel looked at him strangely, "You are very interesting Sam Winchester. I look forward to knowing my soulmate.” He hesitated again, “Sam, I must confess I have told Dean that my name is Ezekiel." Sam cocked his head, considering there must be some reason for it, he let the angel continue. “I am considered a traitor to all angels. What I did caused irreparable harm to mankind so my name is well known to all. Even your friend Castiel would not hesitate to kill me if he knew that I was alive.”

Sam thought about this for a moment. In his opinion, eating the apple was the best thing Eve could have done. However, that was not what was important here, what mattered was intent, “Did you do it on purpose?” He asked, “let the Serpent in?”

Gadreel shook his head, “No. I was tricked. I admit I should have known better but that is my failure and I accept the blame.”

Sam took another leap of faith, exhausting what little he had left, “Okay, let's do this then. Your current vessel, is he going to be okay?”

Gadreel smiled, “You are a very good man Sam Winchester. My current vessel will be fine if a little disoriented. His name is Greg Ballard, he is a drifter with no family but he managed just fine before I asked for his help.” 

Sam nodded and Gadreel placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. There was a flash of light and Sam woke up in the hospital with the man who Gadreel had been possessing passed out next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam bristled through the conversation Dean had with Gadreel outside the hospital. Inside his head, Gadreel was having a conversation internally with Sam. It took everything Gadreel had to keep calm as Sam railed against Dean’s complicity. Sam knew he had to heal and he knew that being with Gadreel was the best solution but the situation still sucked. Gadreel could feel how betrayed Sam felt by his brother for purposely tricking him into possession, and listening to Dean give the go-ahead to his soulmate to wipe his memories was making him angry. Sam could acknowledge that Dean was highly uncomfortable and unhappy with it, but he was still allowing it and being complicit in it.

During the next few months, Gadreel learned more about humans than he ever thought. Their relationships and interactions with the world were so complex. He was amazed at the superb dexterity and acting that Sam pulled off every time Dean called on ‘Zeke’ or the times that Gadreel has to step in to save Sam’s life.

“_Your brother is not subtle when he calls on me or tries to bring my attention to something. Does he think you would not notice him speaking to you in pluralities?”_

“I don’t think Dean had really put much thought into it. Remember he still thinks you are wiping my memories of anything suspicious.” Sam muttered under his breath as he sat on his bed and paged through one of the numerous books from the library. The angel sought to limit the number of Sam’s memories he accessed, he wanted to learn about Sam on his soulmate’s terms, not take what was not offered. It was during these downtimes he learned the most about his soulmate. They spent many evenings like this, Gadreel speaking to Sam in his mind and Sam sometimes answering verbally or non verbally depending on how distracted he was. Gadreel was rather proud of Sam’s thirst for knowledge. He enjoyed the feeling of satisfaction Sam got when he learned something new.

“How were you able to take down all of those demons in the diner?” Sam asked. “I’ve never seen any angels do that except Cas. Though I can’t remember if that was before or after he became a Seraph.”

_“Most garrison angels cannot. Even though he was elevated, I believe Castiel does not do it very often because he is fighting in close proximity with humans and that would harm them as well. I am a Principality, as all of the Guardians of Eden were. We can take out numerous demons, but like Castiel, I must be careful if there are humans about. It has not been something I had to worry about until just recently.”_

The only thing that marred their time together was Sam’s growing resentment at his brother. Every time Dean lied, Gadreel felt something break inside of Sam. At first, he had to work hard not let the guilt he felt about his part in Dean’s charade poison his growing relationship with Sam. Granted they were essentially lying to Dean as well, so when he discussed this with Sam his soulmate made a good point for not telling his brother. Sam had argued that even though Dean had let the possession happen it had been on his terms. Once Dean found out that Sam allowed it, he would be disapproving. Even with his limited interactions with Dean, Gadreel could see how this was true; his attitude towards Sam sometimes made the angel uncomfortable. Gadreel could recognise that Dean cared deeply for his brother. However, as the days went by he saw that it was a selfish kind of love, possessive, bordering on unhealthy.

They had finally gotten to the point where Sam was comfortable enough explaining why he was so against possession in the first place. Sam had glossed over most of it, but Gadreel was fine without knowing the details. The nightmares he had experienced Sam having were enough to fill in the gaps without being explicitly told about his time in the Cage. The angel had a moment of extreme discomfort once he fully realised he was possessing Lucifer’s chosen vessel. He suddenly understood why Sam inherently knew some things that the angel had explained to him, things that Gadreel now recognised he should have had to go into detail about.

After this revelation, Sam became fixated on their life after he was healed. He must have picked up on Gadreel’s realisation that he would have to eventually leave Sam’s body. He could ask Greg to take him back, the man had been very accommodating in that aspect. However, Sam had stressed that Greg would have to be fully aware of their bond. Neither of them were comfortable sharing their relationship with a third party, even if he were willing. Though Sam did express the fact that when he thought of Gadreel he had always imagined him in that body.

Gadreel was beginning to get concerned because Sam’s healing kept getting set back due to their hunting. Every time he had to heal or bring someone back from the dead, he lost time healing himself and Sam. Then came the fight with Vesta and he felt Sam’s resolve give way. Once they returned to the bunker he could see the beginning of the end. “I’m done with the lies, after we help Cas out we are leaving.”

_“What do you want to do?”_ Gadreel asked as he watched Sam organise his go bag. Sam’s room was already bare and unlived in, the only things he had to pack were clothes and books.

“I honestly don’t know at this point. I know I don’t want to hunt any more. Maybe I’ll go back to school. However, at this point I don’t know how much good that will do me.” He paused then flopped onto the bed. “I think the first thing will be to talk to your vessel and see what he wants. So far we haven’t done too badly together, and I know we are soulmates but I don’t know if I always want you this close.”

_“I understand Sam. I am enjoying our bond and our time together, but I know you need to have your autonomy. I want you to be able to have control over yourself so that you can feel secure.”_

Everything finally came to a head with Castiel and Metatron. Sam had to talk fast to keep Gadreel from succumbing to Metatron’s guilt trip. They kept up the ruse because Sam argued they needed to see what Metatron wanted and maybe they could reopen heaven. The moment Metatron asked him to kill Kevin they knew their time was running out. Once they got back to the bunker and found out that Dean knew he wasn’t Ezekiel it was time to leave. Gadreel let Sam have his punch when Dean confessed. The angel wisely kept silent as Sam grabbed his stuff. He knocked Kevin out on their way to the door, it would keep Dean busy and it absolved Sam of having to explain why they were leaving.

“What are we going to do now?” Sam muttered as he carried his duffel bag into the motel room. They had spent some weeks before planning to leave. The motel was one of the places they designated meeting place should something go wrong. Gadreel had wondered at the contingencies, but Sam had logically pointed out that it was always good to be prepared. He had also recounted a few instances where it would have made a difference if there had been someplace to run to.

Just as Sam was about to sit down, Gadreel broke in, _“I wish you had more time to rest Sam, but Metatron is calling me. I think he has figured out that I did not kill Kevin. I believe my vessel is in danger.”_

Sam rushed back to the car and followed Gadreel’s directions to the bar where Greg Ballard was currently working. They arrived just in time to see Metatron vanish. Sam rushed behind the bar to find that Greg was almost done bleeding out.

Gadreel tried to heal him._“Sam, it’s not working!”_ Sam pulled up the man’s shirt. Numerous sigils were traced into the man’s skin. _“Those are binding spells, I can’t heal him unless I’m inside.”_

Sam felt Gadreel leave his body, “No wait! Gadreel, it’s a trap!” He collapsed by the bar and watched as Greg continued to die. Gadreel’s eyes opened a moment later. “What happened?” Sam asked.

"He was already dead. His soul was forcibly removed from his body." Gadreel opened his hand, there was a piece of paper folded up in it. Metatron’s messy scrawl read, _“An incentive since you seem to be having Winchester trouble.”_

“So Metatron, just left you an empty vessel to try and win you over.” Sam shook his head. “I’m not one to look a gift horse in the mouth but something is not right.”

Sam's worry was proven correct the next moment when a group angels burst in the door yelling “Where is the traitor?” Gadreel grabbed Sam and blinked them out of there. Sam collapsed again the moment they appeared in their rundown motel room.

“He purposely told every angel out there that you are alive, he made it so that you have to go to him for protection,” Sam growled. “You need a tattoo, Cas had to ward himself so that other angels couldn’t find him, we also need to get far away from here.”

Gadreel got a contemplative look in his eyes. “I may know somewhere we can go that no angel or demon would dare to venture.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gadreel kneeled beside Sam, “Neither of us are well enough, but we need to find a way to transport ourselves to London.”

“London? Why London?”

“The entire time I was imprisoned, there was one angel that would visit me. His name was Aziraphale. He was the angel stationed at the Eastern Gate. I was bitter at first, why was I the only one imprisoned, why not the other guards as well? I would curse at him, but he was patient and would always come back. Aziraphale said he would do anything for me that he could that was within his power.”

“How do know he’ll be able to help us?” Sam was already running through all of the mundane and magical ways that he could get them out of there.

“Apparently he has been on earth for all of human history. He would tell me tales about humans, that is why I was not wholly ignorant of how things work on Earth as other angels were. Some years ago, he stopped visiting. My prison guards reluctantly told me that he had rebelled against Heaven to stop the Apocalypse, that he was immune to hellfire and had convinced Heaven to leave him alone. I remember him telling me that he had a bookshop in London under the name A.Z. Fell.” Gadreel paused when he saw Sam struggling to sit up, “Sam, you need to rest.”

“No, I need some ingredients in my bag. I just figured out how to get us there.” Thankfully Sam still had his cellphone with him. He looked up the bookshop on it and once he had the address he hoped that his knowledge of it and their intent would be enough to get them to the right place. “I remember this spell, it’s not a transportation spell but a power boost. If we combine it with your flight maybe it will be enough to get us there.”

Sam hastily gathered the ingredients together as Gadreel shoved the motel beds aside to make room for the spell configuration that needed to be drawn. One incantation later, Sam and Gadreel appeared in what looked like a library that had been organised by a mad hatter. The last thing they saw before they both passed out was an older man in a cream coloured suit looking shocked and a little alarmed.

* * *

“Ah, Crowley dear, I need your help.” Aziraphale was loath to go into too much detail aloud and he certainly was not fond of speaking on the phone.

“Angel, you know you don’t need to ask. I’ll be over to the shop in a moment.” Crowley was about to hang up when Aziraphale stopped him.

“Wait! It has to do with all this mess of the Angels being locked out of Heaven, I am suddenly having a conundrum. It’s just that I need help with a friend…” He trailed off ominously.

“What do you mean friend?” Crowley paused when he realised something very important about what Aziraphale just said. “Oh. Ooooooh. Him. Do you really think he’d be happy to _see_ me?”

“I would hope by now that he is not holding a grudge,” Aziraphale remarked.

Crowley highly doubted that. “I don’t know, angel. If I’d been in prison for over six millennia, I’d still be holding a pretty big grudge.”

He heard Aziraphale grumble in response. “Well, there is no remedy for that now. He’s here, and he’s not alone, and I need some help!”

Crowley looked at the phone in astonishment. This was the first time Aziraphale had ever hung up on him.

* * *

Aziraphale wrung his hands. He had spirited Gadreel and the other man up to his room when it was apparent they would not be waking up soon. After examining them, Aziraphale was astonished that they were even still alive. Gadreel’s wings were singed and broken, and the young man was torn up inside like every organ had been flayed. Aziraphale was further amazed because his insides had a strange mixture of angelic and demonic energies that puzzled him immensely. The angel had healed most of the life-threatening damage but it had tired him out considerably and he didn’t want to go any further until he had Crowley take a look.

It was really only moments later that Crowley arrived. He strode into the bookstore and joined Aziraphale at the door to his bedroom. He looked inside at the two figures on the bed and his whole body went still in astonishment. Crowley didn't even have to touch the young man lying next to the angel to know who he was. One look at him and he hissed in alarm.

"What? What is it?" Aziraphale asked.

"That's Sam Winchester, Sa— _His_ preferred corporation and the successor to his throne. What is he doing here!?"

Aziraphale looked to the guardian on the bed beside the young man. "He's Gadreel's soulmate."

Crowley looked at him incredulously. "You mean to tell me the angel that was punished for my greatest temptation is soulmates with the mortal who managed to lock Lu— _Him_ back in the Cage? _Somebody_ is having a laugh at that!"

Crowley moved closer to Sam, checking him over as he kept a wary eye on the other angel. “I think you healed everything. He was supposed to have demon blood in his flesh, but it looks like you got rid of that too. _His_ Grace is gone too.” Crowley shivered; he had been close to Lucifer only a few times, the fallen angel’s grace was always burning cold. It wasn’t something he ever wanted to feel again if he could help it. “Any idea how this happened to him?”

“He was almost finished completing the Trials to close the gates of Hell,” a voice from the bed replied. Gadreel sat up and regarded Crowley for a few pregnant moments before shifting his gaze. “Brother, you never mentioned that your Adversary was your soulmate.”

“Well, um, I thought it would be terribly upsetting for you to know, considering…” Aziraphale trailed off.

"Wait, _The Trials_? He should be dead, no one has ever been able to complete those, most don't survive past the first one!" Crowley looked at Sam in awe.

Gadreel nodded at both of them, then looked at the man sleeping beside him, “Thank you for healing my soulmate. I cannot express how grateful I am. However, I fear I must ask for yet another favour. We need sanctuary, Metatron has informed the Host that I am free. Sam is warded against angels finding him, I need that as well.”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, “I didn’t know you could do that.”

Aziraphale replied with a note of wariness in his voice, “It’s very old magic, and shouldn't be taken lightly." He turned to address Gadreel, "After the Garden disappeared and you were sentenced, the guardians of the North and South Gates were elevated to Cherubim. Only the angels in the upper echelon should know about angelic warding. Since I was given the assignment to Earth they let me access the archives. How did you come across it?"

"Castiel put wards on Sam's ribs. Later I found out that he also had himself warded."

Aziraphale's eyebrows went into his hairline, "Castiel? He's just a soldier!"

This time a different voice spoke up, "He's a Seraph now," Sam's voice was weak, but they could all hear the hint of pride in it. Sam opened his eyes and studied the two beings in front of him. "After Metatron, he will most likely be the one looking for us."

"Goodness, what is going on in Heaven," Aziraphale muttered. He moved over to Gadreel's side of the bed, "This might sting quite a bit," he motioned to Gadreel's shoulder.

The other angel nodded and lifted his shirtsleeve. Aziraphale pressed his hand down firmly and there was a flare of light. Gadreel clenched his jaw but didn't make a sound. When Aziraphale lifted his hand, a perfect sigil was imprinted on the flesh. "It doesn't work if you are seen, but it will make it so that they cannot search for you." He inspected it once last time before he nodded, pleased with his work. "On that note, I think it best that neither of you leaves the bookshop for a while."

Sam had been silent during this interaction. However, Crowley had noted that Sam had been studying him for some moments now. He lifted his chin and acknowledged the question in the former hunter's stare. Sam cocked his head, then his eyes narrowed as the memory floated to the surface. It might have been his imagination but Crowley could have sworn he felt a momentary chill before Sam spoke. "Serpent of Eden," he stated. Crowley nodded. Sam looked at Aziraphale then looked at Crowley in confusion, "Angel... Demon?"

Before Crowley could open his mouth, Aziraphale interrupted, "We are no longer affiliated with our previous employers. It's a long story, but you are welcome to stay and hear it."

Sam looked at his soulmate, then looked around them. The room they were in was filled with books and scattered teacups. He examined the angel and demon in front of him, Sam observed that they were in each other's personal space and completely relaxed around each other. He smiled tentatively at Aziraphale. The angel smiled in return. "I think I would like that. Thank you for helping us," Sam replied.

"Yes, we are most grateful brother," Gadreel inclined his head toward Crowley, "Brothers." The demon looked away, but Sam thought he looked secretly pleased.

"Certainly dear boy." Aziraphale magicked a loveseat and a tea service into the room. Sam suddenly felt like the space had grown larger. Their hosts sat and Aziraphale looked at him curiously, "Since it looks like you might be here a while, would you be willing to tell us your story as well?


	4. Epilogue

Over the next month, many changes occurred in Sam and Gadreel's life. Once Aziraphale had learned that Sam was a Men of Letter's Legacy and that he loved to read, the angel was so excited that he confessed to a bit of mischief relating to them. "I may have purloined everything in their bunkers here in Britain."

"Everything?" Sam said incredulously. He looked about the bookshop and concluded it that very well could hold that much. Sam had explored once Aziraphale had encouraged him to do so and he was surprised at how the shop seemed to mysteriously expand beyond the corner location it inhabited.

The angel nodded, "They had 'digitised' everything sometime in the late nineties, and all the books were just gathering dust. I would wager they don't even know that they are gone." For some reason, Sam did not feel so badly for them. In fact, he felt strangely pleased that their library had a home in the angel's bookshop.

Shortly into their stay, Aziraphale mentioned it was an amazing stroke of luck that they had arrived. "Crowley and I were thinking about retiring to a cottage in South Downs. However, I am loathed to give up the store and Crowley's flat is in such a prime location."

So it came to be that Sam and Gadreel took up running the bookshop after Aziraphale had emphatically reiterated that nothing was to be sold, and the flat became Aziraphale and Crowley's city residence when they wanted to visit London. After few demonic machinations by Crowley, Sam and Gadreel appeared to have had always been native residents of the UK. In recent events, Samuel Fell and his husband, Gadreel Fell, now ran A.Z. Fell & Sons Antiquarian and Unusual Books.

Once they had finished celebrating their newfound family that evening, Aziraphale pulled the former hunter aside for a moment. "Sam, you realise that you are now essentially immortal. The moment you bonded to an angel, your lifespan increased to match his."

Sam stared at him for a moment before his mind caught up with the possibilities. "Is this why you insisted that I practice with my powers?" They had found out, quite by accident, that Sam was actually a born witch. All his life, the demon blood had been suppressing and perverting his very real and in no way demonic, natural abilities.

"Yes. Your bloodline has remarkable powers that will only grow the longer you have them. They would have stayed dormant or manifested very weakly if not for everything you have been through. One day, you may even be able to perform magic as instantaneously as the three of us." Sam looked over to his soulmate. With some help from his fellow angel, Gadreel had healed completely and he was overjoyed to be able to fly and use his powers to their full capabilities. Aziraphale and Sam both smiled in contentment as they watched their partners chat amicably over a bottle of wine.

* * *

Several months later, as Sam was shelving a new set of books that Aziraphale had acquired, he noticed that a pile had disappeared from the table in the study. "Gadreel, do you know what happened to that bunch of Oscar Wilde's books?" When his soulmate didn't answer, Sam walked to the front of the store. The bell above the door chimed as Gadreel walked through the front entrance. "Ah, there you are," Sam said.

"I went to pick up the post," the angel replied in lieu of a greeting. "Did you need me for something?" He lightly kissed Sam on the cheek before he diverted his attention to the stack of letters in his hand.

Sam blushed slightly and ducked his head, they were gradually working up to casual affections. Sam was still touch-shy after all of his experiences and Gadreel was a bit touch-starved after being confined for so long. They were slowly meeting in the middle. Clearing his throat, Sam replied, "Just asking if you remembered what happened to that stack of books in the study."

"They disappeared around nine last night. Aziraphale probably summoned them to the cottage," Gadreel said idly. He paused before handing Sam a rather vintage looking letter sealed with wax. "What do you suppose this is?"

Sam turned the letter over, it was addressed to his new name, Samuel Fell. "The Alexandria Organisation," he read, "No idea, let's take a look."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455925) (if you haven't already) to learn more about the Alexandria Organisation.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this [list for potential pairing and prompts](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Chc8fTY1vfdprZWOa5gsyPp1RXjjx54W/view?usp=sharing). Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions.


End file.
